


The beginning

by JewelOfForest



Series: The life of Lockie [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, He called bacon, He called threnodiel, Owl Verse, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: One fateful night changed everything.
Series: The life of Lockie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962673
Kudos: 2





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is all set in owl verse which was created in an rp group where basically double good omen universes that run parallel to each other. The original universe being known as snake verse as crowley is a demon that can turn into snake. Owl verse aziraphale is a demon that can turn into owl but he goes but bacon and crowley counter part is an angel called Threnodiel (or neil) who can still turn into snake. This whole concept and rp group was created by our amazing Lord Tolp on discord. All Praise Tolp.
> 
> This is the life stories of one not antichrist from the owl verse.

It was a dark, and stormy evening, much like one already known, when a meeting was to occur between three demons. The time for the antichrist to be raised on earth had came. Bacon, a soft and pudgy demon that lived in a bookshop was to be trust to make the swap. Take the antichrist to the chattering nuns so he could be raised by the american diplomats before destroying the world. 

Perhaps from unsureness or maybe he really didnt like baskets, bacon took the baby and put him in his motorbike helmet. The helmet settled in front of him on the bike and stay there for the whole ride simply because bacon thought that it should. Sometimes the universe bends to the accidental non thought about use of power by the demon in question, luckily for the antichrist this was one of those times. 

Just like a story you already know, there was an unexpected arrival of one Young family expecting their own baby. The resulting confusion causes the antichrist to be named Adem Young, and end up in a small village known as Tadfield. The baby that was originally the Youngs ended up with the Dowlings, and being known as Warlock Dowling. The third baby went to an ordinary family and would go to live a normal, boring life.

The end of times had begun. A demon and angel who loved earth got drunk together as the demon broke the news. An angel who did not wish to lose the world he shared and enjoyed with his love, convince a demon to help him raise the a antichrist so he would be perfectly normal. So they could continue to enjoy earth together. So an angel became an nanny and a demon a gardener. Set to just stop Warlock Dowling becoming the antichrist that would destroy the earth but instead just a normal boy. They planned to be just guiding figures to balance heaven and hell in him. However they would become so much more than that.


End file.
